Mobile devices, such as smartphones, have become ubiquitous in many people's lives. Such mobile devices are being used to store, access, and/or interact with vast quantities of locally and remotely stored information. To store, access, and/or interact with such information, a user of a mobile device makes use of various functions (e.g., applications) of the mobile device. For example, in order to set a reminder, the user may use a voice memo application installed on the mobile device in order to record an audio memo to be played back at a later time, and in order to place a call, the user may use a different function of the mobile device. Typically, in order to select a function for use, the user may need to perform a sequence, such as: activate a display of the mobile device, select the appropriate function using the display, and then interact with the function.
At least some users may desire an alternative or additional way to activating a function of a mobile device that is desired to be used.